Girlfriend: una canción
by Blue Ewilan Kamille
Summary: Una canción: Girlfriend. Una cantante: Lily Evans. Una ambientación: Hogwarts. Una decisión: decir las cosas claras. No me quedó demasiado bien el summary... entren pliis! LExJP


**Disclaimer: **La historia original, así como los personajes que se reconozcan, son de JK Rowling. Además, la canción es de Avril Lavigne. Yo sólo utilizo sus ideas para divertirme de forma no-lucrativa.

**Es mi primer fic así que no sé que tal estará... Sólo espero que les guste!!!**

**=)**

**Y sin más demora les dejo con la historia:**

**Girlfriend**

Lily Evans no podía más.

Y la música empezó.

**¡Hey, hey! ¡You, you! I don't like you girlfriends.**

**No way, no way, I think you need a new one.**

**¡Hey, hey! ¡You, you! I can be a girlfriend.**

Le estaba cantando a él.

Poque no podía soportar verlo con otras.

Porque le quería.

Porque sabía que él la quería a ella.

**¡Hey, hey! ¡You, you! I know that you like me.**

**No way, no way, now it's not a secret.**

**¡Hey, hey! ¡You, you! I want to be your girlfriend.**

Porque él se lo había dicho.

Y todos lo sabían.

Ella recordó.

Y sonrió.

_Flashback_

Ella estaba sentada, con sus amigas, cerca de los Merodeadores.

James Potter estaba con su novia actual. Una rubia, pija y muy pesada.

Lily Evans los ignoraba.

- Cielo, por favor, ¿puedes dejarme comer? Luego hablamos.

- Ok, mi amor. Come mucho, que necesitarás fuerzas hoy.

Lily Evans se atragantó, aunque nadie lo relacionó con lo sucedido. Le solían dar ataques de tos.

James Potter suspiró, aliviado, al irse la rubia. Se giró a sus amigos y sonrió.

- Bueno, ahora que me he librado de esa lapa, decidme, ¿con quién debo ir a la fiesta? ¿Con la loca esa, con la morena o con la japonesita?

- ¿Qué tal si vas con la chica a la que amas? –sugirió Sirius.

- No amo a nadie.

- Pues no vayas con nadie –sugirió Peter, sin captar las indirectas.

- Eso haré. Me presentaré al concurso de canto.

- Prueba a recordar… Tal vez tu mala memoria consiga recordarla –Remus siguió.

- No hay nadie a recordar.

- Eso es porque ya te acuerdas y sólo te has dedicado a mentirte –Sirius.

- No me miento.

- Pues entonces reconoce a quién amas –Remus.

- No servirá de nada.

- ¿Por qué tu lo digas? –Peter ya captaba.

- ¡¿Y que quereis que haga?!

- Reconocerlo –Sirius y Remus, a dúo.

- ¡¿Queréis que reconozca en público que aún estoy enamorada hasta la médula de Lily Evans?! Pues ya lo he hecho. ¿Contentos?

- Ahora puedes pedirle para ir al baile –Sirius.

- No querrá.

- ¿Y con quién irás? –Remus.

- No iré.

- Pues sería una pena. Me gustaría tener el máximo de público –Lily Evans sonrió a los Merodeadores y se fue a su sala común con sus amigos.

Y todos los que estaban en el comedor estuvieron a punto de demayarse. Por:

1- Potter había reconocido que Evans aún le molaba.

2- Sus amigos le habían obligado.

3- Evans no se había enfadado.

4- Evans iba a cantar.

5- Y quería tener mucho público.

Y los más listos fueron los que se demayaron, pues encontraron otra razón:

6- Lily Evans iba a cantar para Potter.

_Fin flashback_

**You're so fine, I want your money so delicious.**

**I think about you all the time, you're so adictive.**

**Don't you know what I can do to make you fell all right?**

**( All right, all right, all right, all right)**

Lily le buscó.

Vio a sus amigas en una mesa. Iban con sus chicos.

Jen (Jennifer) con Sirius Black.

Nat (Nathalie) con Remus Lupin.

Aly (Alice) con Frank Longbottom.

Y James Potter, solo.

**Don't pretend, I think you know they are precious.**

**And how yeah, I'm the modern fucking princess.**

**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right.**

**(I'm right, I'm right, I'm right, I'm right)**

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Lily Evans le transmitió todo su amor.

James Potter sonrió de felicidad.

**She's like, so whatever, and you could do, so much better.**

**I think we should get together now.**

**And that's what everyone's talking about.**

**¡Hey, hey! ¡You, you! I don' like your girlfriends.**

**No way, no way, I think you need a new one.**

**¡Hey, hey! ¡You, you! I can be a girlfriend.**

Todos lo decían.

"Evans debería aceptar a Potter de una buena vez"

Y ahora era:

"Potter debería dejar sus chicas e ir con Evans"

**¡Hey, hey! ¡You, you! I know that you like me.**

**No way, no way, now it's not a secret.**

**¡Hey, hey! ¡You, you! I want to be your girlfriend.**

Y sí.

Ella le amaba.

Él la amaba.

Él quería ser su chico.

Y ella necesitaba ser suya.

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me.**

**And even when you look away I know you think in me.**

**I know you talk about me all the time again and again.**

**(And again, and again, and again. So…)**

Y ella estaba bien informada.

Remus era su mejor amigo.

Y Sirius quería que el casi hermano de éste estuviese feliz.

**So come over here, tell me what I wanna hear.**

**That yeah, make your girlfriend, disappear.**

**I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again.**

**(And again, and again, and again)**

Aunque, pensándolo bien, ella dudaba hasta de que él supiese su nombre. Siempre las trataba con apodos cariñosos o descriptivos.

'**Cause, she's like, so whatever, and you could do, so much better.**

**I think we should get together now.**

**And that's what everyone's talking about.**

**¡Hey, hey! ¡You, you! I don't like your girlfriends.**

**No way, no way, I think you need a new one.**

**¡Hey, hey! ¡You, you! I can be a girlfriend.**

Y tanto.

Ella podía ser su chica.

Ella quería ser su chica.

Cantaba con todo su amor.

Con toda su furia.

Con todo su despecho.

**¡Hey, hey! ¡You, you! I know that you like me.**

**No way, no way, now it's not a secret.**

**¡Hey, hey! ¡You, you! I want to be your girlfriend.**

Le miró fijamente.

Ahora venía lo mejor de la canción.

El "show".

Su actuación.

No sólo cantar.

Ahora la iba a liar.

**(¡Oh!)**

**In a second you'd be rap to run my finger.**

'**Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better.**

**There's no other, so once it's gonna sing in.**

**She's a stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

**(¡Oh!)**

**In a second you'd be rap to run my finger.**

'**Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better.**

**There's no other, so once it's gonna sing in.**

**She's a stupid what the hell were you thinking?**

**¡Hey, hey! ¡You, you! I don't like your girlfriends.**

**No way, no way, I think you need a new one.**

**¡Hey, hey! ¡You, You! I can be a girlfriend.**

**(No way, no way)**

Bajó del escenario.

Cantó abajo, coqueteando con todos los chicos que tenían pareja.

Dejó "su" mesa para el final.

**¡Hey, hey! ¡You, you! I know that you like me.**

**No way, no way, now it's not a secret.**

**¡Hey, hey! ¡You, you! I want to be your girlfriend.**

**(No way, no way)**

La mayoría se lo tomaban a broma.

Todos sabían a por quién iba.

James Potter tenía celos.

**¡Hey, hey! ¡You, you! I don't like your girlfriends.**

**No way, no way, I think you need a new one.**

**¡Hey, hey! ¡You, you! I can be a girlfriend.**

**(No way, no way)**

Al fin llegó.

Un amago de beso a Remus.

Una sonrisita a Sirius.

Un guiño a Frank.

Y James.

Se sentó encima suyo.

Y cantó.

**¡Hey! I know that you like me.**

**No way, no it's not a secret.**

**¡Hey! I want to be your girlfriend.**

**¡No way, no way!**

**¡He-hey!**

Fin de la canción.

Lily estaba contenta y agitada.

James, feliz y emocionado.

El resto, es historia.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Quiero críticas, quiero que me digan que les parece, quiero que me digan cómo podría mejorar. =)**

**Y ya saben: todo eso entra en los reviews y a ellos se llega desde el botoncito de letras verdes del centro de la pagina debajo de estas líneas.**

**Así que dejo de absorberles tiempo.**

**Besos les quiero mucho. (LL) (KK)**

**att: Kam**


End file.
